felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Anna
Anna Demorah was a human born in Delurah, the capital of the Deluran empire. She lived a harsh life on the streets of that huge, crime-ridden megalopolis with her young brother, the only family she had left. Their time was mostly given to street gangs, crime, and theft, before Anna signed up in the military, in order to earn enough money to lift them both out of that miserable life. She signed up for a scouting mission in a far-away, and probably dangerous world: Felarya. There, during a mission, she fell prey to the giant naga Crisis, who swallowed her. Trapped in her stomach, Anna wasn't digested and somehow survived thanks to a strange and extremely rare event (which may involve the chimera Notys, one of the Guardians). Basically Anna jumped back a few minutes in time and turned into a naga herself. She now has little choice but to live with Crisis, her former captor. Character Anna is a proud and sarcastic individual. She possesses a bad temper, a snarky sense of humor and generally gets annoyed pretty quickly, especially when someone makes fun of her. She is always seen cursing her naga body ("the body of a freak!") and acts as though she's trying to regain her human condition. This is something of a facade though. In truth Anna isn't that displeased of being a naga, even if she would rather die than admit it, especially to Crisis. Being on top of the food chain, devouring a tiger whole is quite mentally intoxicating for her big ego. The change she went through is irreversible anyway. It was due not to magic, but to a shift between dimensions, time, and space. It's as though she had always been a naga in this reality, as though her body had aged and experienced a number of events. Under her rough and sarcastic attitude, Anna is a sensible person with a quick, sharp mind, who has traveled a lot, seen a lot, and can adapt quickly to new situations. She's not overly fond of Crisis, as one would expect, but doesn't hate her either. Since she became a naga, Crisis saved her several times from gruesome and violent deaths so her opinion toward her has shifted from total disgust to... let's say "reluctant and grumpy gratitude". Her relation with Crisis remains rocky though, their personalities being at the very opposite of the spectrum. The cheerful naga is literally fascinated by Anna and doesn't hesitate to meddle in her business, driven by an insatiable curiosity, which often infuriates Anna. Despite Crisis' annoying antics though, Anna has grudgingly developed some respect for her, as the naga is sharper than she lets on and is a genuinely caring and generous individual. Anna turns more toward Léa for friendship and moral support, though. Skills and abilities Anna was an engineer in her former Deluran scout team and is still a real genius in this domain and anything involving technology. Give her the proper tools and she'll fix you up absolutely anything! Luckily, Anna's favored element happens to be lightning. By rubbing her tail against a rock she can produce a good amount of electricity which, of course, helps her greatly in her work. Anna appears to be doing quite well in this new life, but deep down, she is worried sick about her brother who stayed on Delurah, and she is facing some cruel dilemmas. On one hand she would like to try and contact some of her former Deluran colleagues to get some news about him, but on the other, she is afraid it could backfire, putting her brother's safety in jeopardy, as he may be used for blackmail. Being formerly human, Anna considers them as actual persons, unlike many predators who only see them as tasty, wiggly snacks. She will never look on humans as food when she is herself. However, her naga instincts sometimes break free and suddenly make humans appear as appetizing treats. This happens when Anna loses control, for instance when she is really angry. Seeing someone smoke in front of her would also dramatically increase the chances of it happening, because Anna used to be an enraged smoker when she was human. Anna doesn't lose control often though, and never for very long; usually a few minutes at most. However, during that span of time, her instincts can take over completely. Anna in her normal state wouldn't consider humans as food, but she is not above eating them on some cases. She knows this is morally wrong but the action itself isn't disgusting: Humans actually taste very good to her and swallowing someone who really pissed her off and feeling their struggles in her stomach makes for a sweet revenge. * Credits to Sean-W and Shaman for some development ideas. Category:Characters Category:Naga Characters